


Drunk on You

by NerdWhoSaysNi



Series: Marvel Oneshots [11]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdWhoSaysNi/pseuds/NerdWhoSaysNi
Summary: When Loki comes home drunk...





	Drunk on You

Everything was peaceful. The day had been uneventful for Haley, and she had had time to relax with Saph, train with Bri, play with the twins, and cuddle with her husband. There had only been one alarm, and it was something Bri handled within an hour with no one getting hurt. Haley couldn’t remember a day so quiet since they’d all arrived at the tower so so many years ago. Now, she was sitting up in bed, curled into a sea of fluffy pillows, reading a collection of serene poetry. The clock on her nightstand read almost midnight, but she was intent on staying up for Loki. 

Earlier that afternoon, he had left for Asgard to attend some holiday celebration Thor wanted him to be at. Hal chose to stay behind and relax. She was used to his trips to Asgard being unpredictable, but if he wasn’t back before she fell asleep, she knew he would just crawl into bed as quietly as he could and treat her to breakfast in the morning. As nice as that was, she still liked to wait up for him. After the war, after the torture and the suffering, after their stressful engagement, and after three months of finally being married, she would do her best to stay up all night to know he was safe and happy.

Midnight wasn’t that late, so she turned the page and kept reading. A few pages later, the door opened and Hal recognized Loki’s footsteps in the dark. “Welcome back,” she whispered. “How was the celebration?”

“Raucous, and as full of laughter as it was of wine.” She could just make out his silhouette as he removed his formal Asgardian attire and pulled on his pajamas. He struggled a bit with his shirt, and when he tried to stand on one leg to put his pants on, he wobbled and sank onto the edge of the bed. 

“It sounds like you had a good time then?” 

Loki paused in dressing to reply. “Yes. I did actually. But it’s nice to be home, with you.” His words were a little slurred, and the way he listed to one side instead of properly poised as he usually was suddenly made sense. It was very rare that Loki got drunk, and when he did, he never went overboard. But drunk Loki was unpredictable. He managed to roll onto his side and lay with his head beside her waist and one hand resting heavily on her knee.

“You should sleep, love,” she whispered, brushing hair away from his face. “You’ve had a long day and you could use the rest.”

He grunted some sort of reply, any possible words muffled by her old tshirt, but she could still make out the glint of the faint light in his eyes. Hoping he would just give in and go to sleep, she returned her attention to her book of poems. Three pages later, she became so absorbed in the romantic tragedy she was reading, that she didn’t realize Loki was still awake until he moved. 

He propped himself up on one elbow and reached up with his other hand until he could take her chin in his thumb and forefinger. Hal froze, curious what he was doing and also letting her surprise fade. Loki then gently tugged her bottom lip away from the grip her teeth had gained on it. When she was little, she developed the habit of chewing her lower lip when she read anything particularly emotional, and she was never aware when she was doing it, but apparently this had been one of those times. 

“I should be the one doing that,” Loki said. 

“What?”

“That thing you’re doing. With your lips.” He lifted himself enough so he could kiss her, and she could taste the honeyed flavor of Asgardian alcohol on his tongue. Just as she was about to insist he get some sleep, he began to suck and nibble at her lip. The hand that had been on her chin slipped down her neck and arm and found a place on her ribs to rest. 

Their kiss lasted only moments, but Loki wasn’t giving up. His balance was clearly compromised, and his strength was failing. The darkness disoriented him, but he was persistent. His hands wandered over any warm skin he could find, and when he could no longer hold himself at the level of her mouth, he began to kiss her neck and chest.

“Loki, what are you doing?”

“Worshiping my queen,” he replied. His words hummed against her throat and made her heart race. 

“You’re drunk.”

“If I am drunk, it is because you have intoxicated me. The finest wines and strongest meads in all the nine realms are but water compared to your love. Every kiss-” He paused to kiss her “-every touch-” One of his hands caressed her lower back under her shirt “-every minute and second with you-” He did his best to get closer to her, but there wasn’t much closer they could get “-drives me closer to madness. And if I am to choose you or sanity, I choose to live my days as a lunatic as long as you are with me, promising to love me despite my raving. The bitterest of your words is sweeter than any of the honey meads and ales the banquets have to offer, and I wish to get drunk on every syllable. Your love is by far more addicting than drink, and more dangerous too because the drunkard understands the folly of his ways and tries in vain to quit his habits. I have no intention of quitting you.” His words began to lose momentum and his kisses and touches were slowing down. “Your love is sweet and addicting, and if it kills me, then I will die a happy man, blessed to have known your love even for this short while.” The arm supporting him collapsed, and he slumped on top of Haley with his head nuzzling her shoulder. “I love you, Haley, and I never want to know a day when I do not have your love.”

“You will always have my love.” She laid down with him and gave him a final kiss. “Goodnight Loki,” she whispered, but as she listened for a reply, she realized he was already asleep.


End file.
